


i'm getting used to all the microwaving

by inverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse/pseuds/inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic living arrangement, example #53.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm getting used to all the microwaving

It’s crazy how it all works out. It’s nearly winter, and it’s cold in the morning when Sasuke finds himself wide awake, wearing the idiot’s clearly oversized shirt and lying on the stupid sofa like some kind of refugee. So he had staunchly refused Naruto’s suggestion to go bunk with him in the room where the thermostat was on, but that was because – and it’s kind of embarrassing knowing the exact reason – Sasuke knows he owes Naruto a little more than too much. 

“Bet your neck hurts, sleeping like that.” Naruto’s voice sounds like a much unwanted alarm clock, even though Sasuke’s already awake. A pillow lands on his face – it’s blue with yellow ducks all over it, and he sits up in disgust, throws the pillow back. Except Naruto dodges it and grabs his hand instead, and it’s feverishly warm against his own skin, warm in the cold – what must it be, only just ten degrees out there – he’s freezing out here with only an old cotton shirt and a stupid warm boy who’s _suddenly just lunged at him, all eighty-five kilograms –_

He struggles like some mammal caught in a hunting trap. “Shit, get _off_ me, you're heavy,” he mumbles against Naruto’s shirt as indignantly as he can, his voice muffled, but Naruto only presses his head further into the crook of Sasuke’s neck and grins – and Sasuke can hear that annoying grin in his voice – “Any colder and you’ll freeze.” Sasuke feels like telling him, “You can make me coffee or something instead,” but right now he doesn’t want to move a lot. This, he thinks, is precisely how he ends up owing Naruto so much.

(Later Naruto lets go of his head because he’s starting to suffocate, and asks him what he wants for breakfast – pork ramen, stir-fried ramen or teriyaki chicken ramen. “It’s takeout,” he explains. “I’m not the one doing the cooking.”)


End file.
